1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a proof information processing apparatus for adding a plurality of types of annotative information to a proof image by use of a plurality of input modes for inputting respective different types of annotative information, a proof information processing method that is carried out by the proof information processing apparatus, a recording medium, and an electronic proofreading system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the printing industry has been seeing the widespread use of electronic proofreading systems capable of achieving a remote proofreading, i.e., omitting the exchange of color proofs by sending proof data generated by print producers such as printing companies or the like and corrective instruction information produced by publishing planners such as print ordering clients or the like, to persons in charge at geographically remote locations via communication lines. Such electronic proofreading systems are expected to become more convenient to use by incorporating a portable information processing apparatus which includes a display unit, a touch panel, and a recording playback mechanism.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-006188 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-358532 disclose methods and apparatus for adding annotative information based on speech inputs. The disclosed speech-based annotation technology is advantageous in that the user does not need to move their hands and fingers and can input much more annotative information in a short period of time than could do with handwriting or typing.